Baseball and softball bats are well known sporting goods. The materials used to form bats have changed and become more varied overtime, including materials such as wood, aluminum, other alloys, fiber composite materials and combinations thereof. Additionally, the construction of ball bats has also evolved and become more varied overtime. For example, many current ball bats are formed of separate handle and barrel portions. In many instances, the incorporation of new materials and compositions for ball bats has led to increased durability, reliability and performance. The new materials and compositions have also increased the number of bat configurations and choices available to ball players. Still further, the number of baseball and/or softball organizations has also increased overtime. Such baseball and softball organizations periodically publish and update equipment standards and/or requirements including performance limitations for ball bats.
The current state of ball bats includes some drawbacks. The cost of many existing bat constructions can be very high due to the complexity of the construction, the cost of the materials, and the time required to produce the finished ball bat. The wide variety of available or potential bat constructions can make it difficult or confusing for player, coaches and/or parents to select a bat that best meets their needs. The wide variety of bat constructions and materials can make it difficult for bat retailers to know which bats to stock. Additionally, many bat models have long production lead times. Additionally, although bat construction and composition has evolved and become more varied overtime, many ball bats still provide excessive shock and/or vibration to the player upon hitting a ball, particularly on off-center impacts or impacts away from the sweet spot of the ball bat.
Accordingly several needs still exist in the ball bat industry. A need exists for bat configurations that provide exceptional performance, durability and reliability characteristics without excessive material and/or manufacturing costs. What is needed is a bat construction that offers more design flexibility and exceptional performance in a cost effective and efficient manner. It would be desirable to provide a bat construction and system that is cost effective, allows for customization of the bat, short production lead times and exceptional performance. A need exists for a ball bat that provides exceptional feel to the player, even upon off center impacts with the ball. It would also be advantageous to provide an efficient, easy to use tool, system or method that would allow a user to customize his or her bat and obtain a bat that matches that player's particular needs including design, skill level, performance and durability. What is needed is a system that can guide, direct and/or assist a player, coach or parent to the best bat, bat components or bat construction for his or her needs. It is also desirable to provide a ball bat with a unique appealing appearance that looks great and performs well.